Ice and Dragons
by thegreatlolushipper8
Summary: Sapphire has had a tough life. She was orphaned at birth, her foster mom vanished, and she has no idea who her real parents are. What happens when she finds out she has a twin brother? (Lyon Vastia x OC)
1. Prologue

I was so cold. Everything around me was frozen like ice. Snow gently fell from above me. I was scared and alone with no one there to comfort me. I started to cry, to bawl my eyes out in hopes someone would come rescue me, but no one did. I sat there, crying, helpless in the snow for what seemed like hours, until finally something came, picked me up, and took me away.

I don't know how I remember this day, after all I was so young, but this image has always been implanted on my memory. According to my mother I was only a newborn at that time, maybe one or two days old at most, yet somehow I still have a clear memory of the day she found me alone in that snowbank, with nothing but a blanket with my name embroidered on it.

My mother than took me in and raised me, teaching me everything I needed to know. She taught me to speak and read and right. She taught me proper English and etiquette for the outside world. She taught me how to remain calm and think rationally about everything, and how to come up with strategies. She taught me to survive and to live off the land. She taught me to hunt and how to determine what was and wasn't edible. The most important thing she taught me though was magic. She taught me magic so that I could defend myself when the time called for it, and also taught me to use my power for the good of those around me. She taught me to use each of my five senses to my utmost advantage, and to always remember to look for things out of the ordinary.

She was often very strict and always pushed me incredibly hard, but I knew it was just because she cared. She gave me lessons and trained me from dawn 'till dusk, only giving me breaks for meals. It was because of how hard she pushed me that I was able to become stronger, and I am very grateful to her for that.

I was honestly very happy living with my mother, and I loved her more than I loved anything else. I never wanted anything to change, but sadly all good things must eventually come to an end, and my life with my mother was no exception. My whole world was eventually ripped apart, completely obliterated all in one day. That day was July 7, X777. That was the day I woke up to find Thalassakonta, the water dragon, gone without a trace.

I searched for days trying to find her, but no matter which direction I searched I could find no sign of her. I lived off the land like she had taught; eating mostly roots and berries for weeks. Eventually I stumbled upon a village. It was my first time seeing other human beings, so I became very intrigued. My mother had always taught me about other humans and how they lived together, teaching me about their cultures and their customs, so I decided to go into the village.

When I entered I could smell all the scents of food I had never tried before, and my stomach started to growl. I knew better than to steal food, so I begged on the side of the road for hours, hoping there would be someone kind enough to give me something _good_ to eat. I was just about to give up on finding food when a man came up to me. He was tall and thin, with pure white hair and a wispy beard coming down from his wrinkled face. He asked me my name, and I gave him the one I had known for so long. He asked me about my parents, and I told him they were gone. The man took pity on me and took me in without a second thought, giving me food and clothes and a nice room to sleep in.

I never told anyone I was raised by a dragon for eleven years. I knew they'd probably think I was crazy or that I was making it up, so I kept it and my powers secret from everyone. Eventually the man who took me in offered to teach me his magic, and I knew it would look weird if I declined so I trained with him. He told me that I had great potential, and even that I reminded him of another student he once had, a student he called Ur. He taught me how to make things out of ice and bend them to my will. He called my style a mix of static and active, since I could make stationary objects that could move on their own.

Again I was happy for another five years, training with master and mastering ice-make to the best of my abilities, but then my life changed again. This time it was no great tragedy that changed it. This time it was something that actually made my life better. This time, it was discovering that I have a brother.

I was in this small shop in town when it happened. The shop had just gotten some imports from Fiore, a country south of ours. In the shipment there were large quantities of a magazine titled_Sorcerer Weekly. _I was looking through the magazines when I discovered something incredibly strange. I noticed one mage in a guild called Fairy Tail that was profiled in the magazine. That wasn't the strange part though. The strange part was that the two of us had so much in common: he was from the northern continent like I was, his birth date was the day before the date Thalassakonta found me, and he even had the same last name as me. Upon further inspection he even looked like me. There was no way that it was all coincidence, and I was determined to find out if this boy really was my brother.

The air was hot and the sky was devoid of clouds, things I wasn't used to on the northern continent. I had left my master and my village behind, promising to visit them whenever I could. I was now in Fiore, in a town they called Magnolia. I was here to find the boy I somehow knew was my brother, and so I went off in search of the Fairy Tail guild.

In the long run it wasn't hard to find, it was a rather large building in the center of the town with guild symbols everywhere, so it was obviously the place I was searching for. I went up and knocked on the doors, unsure about if I should really be doing this. The door was soon opened by an incredibly short man in orange and blue clothing. "Hello. May I help you miss?" He asked.

"Maybe. I came here looking for someone I know is a member here." I told him, hoping he knew the answer. I really wanted to find my brother, and I was hoping this man would know him.

"Well come inside then. I'm sure we can find who you're looking for." He then led me inside and pointed towards a bench. I sat down and he asked "Well I am guild master Makarov, so who is it you are looking for?" I told him, and he pointed to the corner of the guild. "He's over there miss. May I ask why you are looking for him?"

I smiled at him. "Let's just say he's an old friend." I said and walked toward the place he pointed to. Once there I saw the same boy I had seen in the magazine I had bout in the shop in the village. I saw the same boy who shared my last name. I saw the same boy that shared my birthday, my dark black hair, and my onyx eyes. He looked up at me as I came over, and my heart started racing. I was worried. Worried he wouldn't believe me. I hardly believed it myself, so why should he?

I stood there for a second and asked "Are you Gray Fullbuster?"

He looked at me strangely, probably wondering how I knew his name. "Yah, what of it? Who are you?" He asked.

"Well, my name is Sapphire Fullbuster, and I think I'm your twin sister."


	2. My Life Starts Now

The boy, who I now knew to be Gray, stared at me in shock. "Look I know that it's hard to believe, but I grew up on the northern continent and I always knew my last name was Fullbuster and so when I looked in an issue of Sorcerers Weekly and saw someone with the same last name as me I kinda figured..." I babbled on, hardly stopping for a breath. "And oh yeah, I forgot to mention we also have the same birthday and we kinda look similar so..."

All of a sudden Gray just stood up and hugged me. It was so sudden and unexpected, but he hugged me. As he pulled away I saw true happiness in his eyes. "You're alive. I can't believe it your alive.

It was my turn to be shocked. "Why wouldn't I be alive? And how do you even know about me? I didn't know you existed until a few days ago!" I was shocked he knew so much about me, yet I had known nothing about him. And if he knew about me then why didn't he come to find me? Didn't he care?

Gray looked at me with onyx eyes filled with joy and happiness. There was no way he hadn't cared enough to not go find me, so why didn't he? "Mom and Dad always told me I had a twin sister who was kidnapped the day after she was born, but they always said she'd probably be dead. I can't believe you're actually alive! I have a twin sister!" He hugged me again, and this time I hugged back. I was so happy to have found my brother after all these years, and even happier that he was happy too.

I joined his guild soon after that. I wanted to be as close to him as possible since I was deprived of the chance to grow up with him. I ended up staying in his spare bedroom since I didn't have any money to pay rent.

The day I had shown up at the guild was only a week from our sixteenth birthday, so I decided I'd tell him my secrets then. I found out that there was another dragon slayer at Fairy Tail, so I knew that they would believe me. Gray and I made an agreement to tell each other everything about our pasts on our birthday, since we both wanted to get to know each other first.

The week spent with my brother was the best week of my life. The guild was crazy and wild, but I loved it there. Natsu was kind of annoying, and I could see why he and my brother didn't get along. Me and Gray even planned to team and do a few jobs together after our birthday passed. I actually made quite a few friends in the guild, since I could stand Cana's drunkenness and Mira was nice to everyone. I even got along with Erza since her no-nonsense attitude kind of reminded me of Thalssakonta. Those three became my best friends in the guild that week. The guild had become my third home, and I loved it.

Ω

The week passed quickly. Our birthday came in a flash, and after getting to know my brother I couldn't wait to tell him everything. He was a good person and I could tell I would be able to trust him. I wanted to spill my guts, to open up and tell him everything there was to know about me, but I knew I had to wait until today.

I woke up that morning, excited to tell him my story. I rushed out of bed and put my clothes on, wanting to start another great day in Magnolia. When I was dressed I quickly ran out of the spare bedroom and into the kitchen. Gray wasn't awake yet so I decided to make him a special birthday breakfast. I got out the groceries I had bought the other day and started cooking up some of my famous pancakes and a little bacon to go with them. It didn't take me very long to cook, and within ten minutes there was a delicious sweet smell wafting through the air. I was almost finished cooking and was so into what I was doing that I didn't even notice when Gray walked in.

"Something smells good." He said, startling me so much I threw the pancake I was flipping up into the air. I heard a loud splat and saw that the half-cooked cake was stuck to the ceiling. I felt my cheeks go bright red as Gray started laughing so hard I swear you could hear him a mile away. I started shouting something about not starting me when I was near a hot stove, but he just kept laughing harder and harder. Pretty soon I was laughing too, and we both just stood there laughing our heads off for what seemed like hours.

Eventually we stopped and sat down for breakfast, and as we were eating we talked and laughed and had a great time. I really liked my brother, and even though we had only known each other for a week it felt like I had known him all my life. He was so easy to talk to, just like a good brother should be.

After breakfast we sat down on the couch and prepared ourselves to tell each other everything. Gray insisted on going first, so I sat there and listened to what he had to say. He told me about how he grew up with our parents for so many years, and that his life in the village was pretty great. I started feeling really jealous of his calm, normal life, well at least until he told me about Deliora. He told me how that beast destroyed the village, killed our parents, and ruined his entire life. He then told me about training with an ice make master named Ur and her other pupil, Lyon. I knew I somehow recognized the name Ur, but I didn't remember where I had heard it at the time. He then told me about how Ur used iced shell to seal away Deliora and how Lyon got so angry and ran off, never to be seen again.

Then he started on how he went to Fiore to try and find a way to bring his master back. He went to Fairy Tail because he had heard it was the strongest guild in Fiore, but he was never able to revive his master. He joined the guild after that, and even though the guild was crazy and wild he still was able to live a happy life.

I was astounded by his story. I couldn't believe he had the guts to tell me all of this, especially the part about his master. I was so glad he told me, it told me that he really trusted me, and that I could trust him as well. If I had any doubts about telling him my story, they were gone now. I started to tell him everything.

"Well, okay, so here it is. I was found on the side of the road when I was only a day or two old. The woman who found me took me in and raised me as her own, teaching me everything. Her name was Thalassakonta, and she was strong and kind and maybe a little strict, but she cared. She even taught me magic. She raised me for eleven years, but one morning I woke up and discovered that she disappeared. I searched for her for days, but I never saw her again. Then eventually I stumbled into a little town, and a man there took me in. He was kind and always smiling, but for some reason I never told him about my past. Eventually he offered to teach me even more magic, so I agreed. He actually taught me ice make magic, just like Ur taught you Gray. Then about a month ago I was in the village and found a magazine with interviews of people from the Fairy Tail guild. I saw someone who had my last name and a birthdate that was only a day before Thalassakonta found me, so I went out to find him, and that's how I wound up here." I took a breath, tired from my long speech. My eyes had even started watering as I thought of my foster mother, just like Gray's had when he remembered our parents and Ur.

Gray stared at me for a while, a little stunned at my story. Eventually he was able to speak again and said "Wow. I do have a few questions though. Do you mind if I ask them?"

I smiled at my brother. "No, of course not. Ask away."

"Well for starters, how did you know your name? I mean, you said you recognized me because of my last name, but how did you even know it?"

"Well, when I was found, I was wrapped in a baby blanket that had the name _Sapphire Fullbuster _written in it. Any other questions?"

"Yah, I have one more. What kind of magic did Thalassakonta teach you? You never said."

I recoiled at this particular question. I know it was stupid, but I was really afraid to tell Gray I was a dragon slayer. I had never told anyone before, not even master. I also knew that Natsu was a dragon slayer, and gray hated Natsu, so what if he hated me? I finally got up the courage to say "Well, she taught me a rare form of magic." I paused, and Gray looked at me, his eyes encouraging me to go on. "Well, Thalassakonta wasn't exactly a normal person." I paused again, and Gray looked a little confused by my statement. "Gray, I need to tell you something I have never told anyone before." I said, finally gaining the courage to speak. "She taught me water magic, but not average water magic. Thalassakonta was a water dragon Gray, which makes me a water dragon slayer."

This time he almost fainted out of shock. I had never in my entire life look that shocked, and actually still haven't to this day. "Y-you're a. _dragon slayer!?_" He half-asked half-screamed. I nodded, scared by his reaction. "Like fire breath!"

"Yes, except he's a fire dragon slayer and I'm a water dragon slayer. We're both very different. Please don't be mad at me for not telling you sooner Gray!" I said, worried by how he was reacting. What if he really does hate me as much as Natsu now?

I was about to say something else when Gray surprised me with another of his unexpected hugs. "Why would I be mad? You've never told anyone you're a dragon slayer, so it must have been hard for you. Besides, this just means my sister is probably just as strong if not stronger than the guy I hate! If anything I'm kind of excited. I bet you can even kick that pyro's ass!"

I laughed at him, so happy that my brother could accept me for who I am. I was so lucky that Gray was my brother, and I loved that he was so understanding. I hugged him back, loving having a brother.


	3. Galuna Island

~Two Year Time Skip~

Now that you know how my brother and I met I'm going to continue on to when my story really picks up. It all started when Gray and I were eighteen. It hadn't been that long since a girl named Lucy had joined our guild, and we had just gotten back from saving all the guild masters from a giant monster called Lullaby. I know that sounds pretty interesting, but it really has nothing to do with this story so I'll just push it aside for now.

It had been almost a week since we had gotten back from that mission and we had all gone back to our normal lives, which also meant Natsu had gone back to causing trouble. Now he had dragged Lucy along with him on a stolen S-Class quest to remove the curse on an island called Galuna. Gray had volunteered to go find them, and of course I decided to go along with him.

We had arrived at Hargeon Town and found those two idiots, but they had knocked us both unconscious and tied us up. They then dragged us on the boat and forced us to come along, and eventually the guy steering the boat disappeared and the boat was caught up in a wave.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in the sand on a beach. I sat up and immediately realized that by some miracle we had all washed up on shore. I looked around and saw my brother as well as Lucy and Natsu were all still unconscious, so I got up and tried searching for the boat so we could take those idiots back to the guild so we wouldn't get in trouble with Erza. I wasn't planning on getting punished just because Natsu was an idiot.

After about five minutes I found the boat, or at least what was left of it. I saw the big pile of boards and nails that used to be our boat scattered all along the beach. I then went back to where the others were and saw that they had all woken up. Gray was saying something about how the guild would be boring without Natsu and Lucy in it when I came up.

He turned around and when he saw the angered look on my face he took me aside and talked to me. "Look sis it's not like there's much we can do. Unless we can find a boat off this island than we're stuck here anyway, so why not try and help them out? It's not like they could do this on their own anyway."

I stared at him for a while. The boy had a point, we were stuck out here, but I didn't want to have to face the wrath of Erza because Natsu was an idiot. Finally I knew I had to give in. "Fine. But if Erza shows up looking for us we're telling her that these two knocked us out and now we can't get off the island. Alright?" He nodded his head in agreement and we headed toward the village.

It took us hours to reach the village so it was already dark by time we got there. They made us show our guild marks at the gate before finally showing us inside. Once we were finally in we saw a bunch of cloaked figures. When the villagers ripped off all their cloaks they were horribly disfigured underneath them. It was a little unsettling to say the least, and it definitely made me see why these villagers were so desperate to have this job completed. Eventually I looked up and saw some clouds moving overhead, and behind them there was a purple moon. As soon as the purple moonlight hit the villagers their whole bodies became monstrous. It was still very creepy and in the end I felt pretty bad for those villagers.

Eventually the chief told us he wanted us to destroy the moon, a task which all of our group except Natsu and Happy knew was impossible. We then headed to get some sleep, but I stayed awake, staring out at the purple moon. I had gotten this weird feeling as soon as I entered the island. I had no idea why or what this feeling was, but somehow I knew that something special would happen on this island. I somehow knew that there was something I needed to see and something I needed to do here, though I was unsure of what it was.

The next morning we headed out early. We started hiking through the woods looking for clues, and after a smelly encounter with a giant rat we ran into a nearby temple. The building was old and worn down and had moon designs all over the walls. The floor was unsteady, and after that idiot Natsu stomped on it a few times it caved in, dropping us onto the floor of a chasm down below. We walked through some passageways for a while but what we found at the end of one took my breath away.

At the end of the passage there was a gigantic block of ice, and inside it there was a ginormous ugly beast. I immediately recognized it as the monster Gray had described to me all those years ago, the one that had killed both his master and our parents.

"Deliora." Both me and Gray mumbled simultaneously. Gray started walking toward the beast. "That's impossible. It's Deliora. How? How is it here?!" he screamed, and I fell to the ground in shock. I know that in the background the others were talking, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too stunned. This was the monster that took away my parents. If it weren't for him, maybe I would have found my home village and gotten to meet them. Maybe, just maybe, I could have gotten to live a happy life with them and Gray on the northern continent, but this beast had taken any chance of that happening and completely obliterated it.

Eventually I heard footsteps from behind me and hid behind some rubble, but I was still shocked. How did this monster get here? From what Gray had told me it should have been back up north, but now it was here in Fiore. How? The people who had walked in started talking about someone they called "The Cold Emperor" and about how he wouldn't be pleased if he found out that there were intruders. I had no idea what they were talking about, but I knew that I didn't like the sound of this "Cold Emperor" guy. As soon as they left Gray started telling them the same story he had told me two years ago, and I could tell it was hard for him. Eventually he got so angry he started using his magic, and I went over to try and comfort him. It was hard, but eventually I got him to calm down.

I sat next to Gray the rest of the day and was able to comfort him, and even when Lucy called out a Celestial Spirit to sing a song that made Gray cry, I was still able to help him through it a little. Hours later we were still sitting there and the other three were asleep, but somehow Gray and I had managed to keep our eyes open. This was hard for the both of us, after all this was the monster that had killed our parents years ago. I had never personally seen the amounts of destruction Deliora could do, but from the stories my brother told I wouldn't want to. This beast was completely and totally evil, and we needed to face that fact.

I just sat there, completely lost in thought, when all of a sudden purple light started coming down from the ceiling. It startled me, and we woke the others so we could go investigate. We climbed back up to the top of the temple, and once there we saw something strange. We saw a group of people dressed in strange outfits and hats that covered their faces all chanting around a huge, purple magic circle. Lucy's Celestial Spirit, who for some reason was still there, started explaining that these people were performing moon drip, a spell that could break any other spell.

Soon after we saw the people from earlier show up, accompanied by a tall person wearing some sort of strange helmet. They started talking about how there were intruders that they couldn't catch, and that they might be from the village. What the guy in the helmet said next however, surprised and terrified me. "Then destroy the village." He said this completely calmly, as if it were no big deal. I knew I couldn't let this strange guy destroy the village, and I looked to my brother to confirm this, but something was off.

He was staring at the guy, mumbling "That voice. No it can't be." I was even more confused by this and was about to ask him about it when that idiot Natsu got up and yelled "We're the intruders you're after!" and spat fire into the air.

The girl then said she recognized Natsu's guild mark and that we were from Fairy Tail, and the eyebrow guy also that the villagers must have gone to magical guilds for help. "Don't worry about them. Go eradicate the village." The masked man said, and after something about anyone who gets in his way is his enemy.

After hearing this Natsu started to charge forward, but my brother beat him to it. "Why you." Gray said, his hands starting to glow with magic. "Stop this crazy ceremony right now!" He yelled, making iced spikes appear in front of him. The other guy jumped back and created ice himself, which intercepted the ones made by my brother. I then realized what was happening. I walked a step back. No, it couldn't be. "Lyon." Me and my brother said at once, confirming my suspicions. This was the boy Gray had trained with all those years ago. "How could you!? Do you have any idea what you're doing!?" My brother said furiously.

Lyon remained calm and said "Oh Gray, it's been quite a while hasn't it?"

Gray stayed just as angry at Lyon and responded "Why would you revive Deliora?"

You couldn't see it, but I have a feeling Lyon was actually grinning evilly under that mask. "To think that you were one of the wizards called to this island to help those poor villagers. Did you come knowing you would find me, or is this just mere coincidence? Not that it makes any difference to me." He said coolly.

"Acquaintance of yours, Cold Emperor?" Eyebrow guy said from behind him and dog boy growled.

"Do as you were ordered." Lyon said. "I can handle the intruders on my own." The three that were behind him all said "Yes sir" and ran off to go destroy the village. Natsu started to run after them despite Gray warning him not to go near Lyon, and ended up frozen in a block of ice.

"Happy, get Lucy out of here. Sapphire, get away!" Happy started to fly Lucy away despite her protests, but I refused to leave.

"No Gray, I'm staying with you." I said. "I think I can handle another ice wizard."

Gray looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Please, just go! We don't have time for this right now!" he yelled.

I looked back with fiery determination in my eyes. "No Gray, I refuse to abandon my family! We fight together!" I ran up and stood beside him, ignoring his warnings.

"Family?" Lyon asked. "Do you call all your guild mates family?" Lyon asked, a little confusion in his voice.

I stared back at him confidently. "Of course, but with Gray I really mean it. He is my brother after all."

Lyon looked over at Gray. "I thought you said that your entire family was killed by Deliora? Oh well, it doesn't matter to me if you are Gray's family, I'll crush you both anyway. And you may have distracted me long enough for the girl and the cat to escape, which was chivalrous but ultimately pointless. There's no way those two can stop my minions."

Out of nowhere Natsu decided to join our little conversation. "Don't underestimate the power of Fairy Tail wizards." He says, getting angry, but Gray pushes him a little and he rolls down the hill.

I look over at my brother. "Smart." I say, and I mean it. We both know Lyon could blow up that ice as well as Natsu if he had remained here. Lyon and Gray then have a little back and forth fight and eventually Lyon removed his helmet. I looked at his face, and I felt a strange sensation in my gut. Underneath the mask, Lyon was hot. I know I shouldn't say that about the boy I'm about to fight, but it was true. He was hot, and there was a small part of me that didn't want to hurt him...


End file.
